Lady Darkness
by Aiolos
Summary: Este es un regalo bastante atrasado para Kris, de BSP, basado en personajes del mundo creado por nuestra querida Mizu. Espero que te guste amore!


**Lady Darkness**

**by Aiolos**

**To Kris!! Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!**

En la amplia sala el fuego ardía con fuerza en la chimenea. La madera crujía bajo el poder del calor desprendido y las chispas volaban hacia fuera.

Esa era la única iluminación que había, de forma que la oscuridad cubría como un manto viviente casi toda la habitación. Entre las sombras, a mitad de camino de la más profunda oscuridad y de la temblorosa luz de las llamas había un sillón enorme, casi como un trono, con unas enormes orejas a ambos lados de la cabecera y adornado con afilados salientes.

Sentado en él, había una mujer. No parecía muy alta. Una de sus piernas caía por un lateral del sillón, apoyada en uno de los brazos. La mujer balanceaba levemente la pierna. En su posición denotaba el profundo aburrimiento que tenía que soportar. Sus rasgos no podían apreciarse, pues las sombras cubrían su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Sólo se podían ver unas piernas esculturales, apenas cubiertas con un vestido azul con bordados dorados. Además, calzaba unos zapatos negros con un tacón de aguja de vértigo.

En un momento dado la mujer suspiró y se levantó lentamente. Bajó la pierna del reposabrazos y apoyando unas manos blancas y delicadas se irguió en toda su estatura. La luz de las llamas iluminó su figura, revelando el cabello granate que caía sobre sus hombros blancos y desnudos. En los ojos rojos se reflejaba el fuego, haciendo que brillasen como si de dos estrellas se tratasen. Una nariz fina y delicada y unos labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre completaban una cara de ensueño. La mujer sonrió para sí misma, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y se puso en marcha.

Salió caminando con calma, pero por la tensión que se apreciaba en sus finos músculos estaba claro que no era calma precisamente lo que reinaba dentro de ella. Quienes la conocían, y temían, sabían que cuando ella caminaba de esa forma, alguien sufriría ese aburrimiento que le consumía.

Hoy, en especial, la mujer emanaba un aura oscura que prevenía a sus súbditos de tan siquiera osar hablarle. Como si de una fuerza de la naturaleza se tratase la mujer caminaba hacia su destino y, durante todo el camino, no se encontró con nadie.

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo, llegó a una puerta de hierro, negra como el carbón. Al apoyar su mano sobre ella, la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, revelando una oscura escalera de caracol que se hundía en las tinieblas. Sin una luz que le alumbrase el descenso, la mujer comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin titubeos.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue deshaciéndose, conforme se acercaba al final de la escalera. Cuando terminó de bajar, apareció en un estrecho corredor, iluminado por algunas teas y de aspecto antiguo. Las mazmorras.

Se detuvo un instante y aguzando el oído, comenzó a escuchar ese sonido que tanto ansiaba. El sonido que borraba su aburrimiento y lo sustituía por un goce intenso. Los gritos de sus prisioneros. Pero hoy no se contentaría con alguien cualquiera. Hoy no. Hoy necesitaba sus gritos.

Así pues, se dirigió hacia la última celda. Ante la puerta estaba su siervo más leal. El torturador. Normalmente no le gustaba mancharse las manos con la sangre y la saliva de sus prisioneros. Prefería más bien sentarse ante ellos, mientras su esbirro hacía el trabajo sucio, cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con los gritos que arrancaba a sus desvalidas presas.

Con un gesto hizo que le abriese la puerta. Él se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar cuando la hubo abierto. Cuando fue a seguirla adentro ella le detuvo con una delicada mano posada sobre el amplio pecho del hombre. Él la miró desconcertado y un poco celoso. Ella vio su gesto y sonrió.

- No seas tonto – susurró ella, haciendo que él tuviera que agachar la cabeza para oírle -. Sabes que tú eres mi preferido. Él es sólo un prisionero, pero hoy necesito hacerlo yo.

Él asintió y ella le cogió de la barbilla con fuerza y le besó con fiereza con sus labios rojos.

- Te llamaré cuando termine – le dijo mientras se separaban sus labios. Antes de soltarlo le lamió la sangre que manaba de la herida que acababa de hacerle en el labio inferior con un gesto de placer -. Puedes retirarte.

El hombre salió, sin haber dicho una palabra, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella estuvo observándolo mientras se marchaba y cuando estuvo, al fin, sola sonrió y se giró para ver a su presa.

Allí estaba él. El largo pelo negro le caía sucio y enmarañado por los hombros. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, con una pierna estirada ante sí. Sus ojos violetas hinchados y enrojecidos por el cansancio le miraban fríos como cuchillas. Mas ella no sentía nada más que placer por verlo así. Apenas iba vestido. Sólo unos pantalones andrajosos y rotos por múltiples lugares. El torso, antes musculoso, y ahora débil y macilento subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

- Que sucio estás – le espetó ella, sonriendo -. ¿Es qué no sabes lavarte?

- Ho-…hoy estás muy aguda – consiguió decir él.

- ¿Verdad qué sí? – le contestó con la risa en la voz -. ¿Empezamos?

- …

- Bien. Eso me vale – repuso ella a su silencio.

Se acercó a él. Vio como se encogía y una ola de placer inundó todo su ser. Pero no sería la última. Se arrodilló ante él, apoyándose en la pierna extendida que, ella sabía muy bien, estaba rota. Primer grito. Siguió acercándose, hasta estar encima de él. Sus cabellos granates caían sobre la cara del joven. Su respiración pesada y cálida le envolvía. Ella lo miró a los ojos, separados unos centímetros. Su mano derecha, rápida y fuerte como una daga, se hundió en la herida que él tenía en el hombro. Segundo grito.

La mujer se separó, irguiéndose ante él con las piernas abiertas, en pose triunfal. Los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, por donde se escapaba un suave gemido de placer.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – le preguntó mirándolo desde arriba. Pese a ser bastante más pequeña que él, en esa posición y en la situación en la que estaban, parecía como si ella fuera un gigante y él un diminuto ratón herido y asustado -. Porque yo sí que me lo estoy pasando bien… ¿Seguimos?

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para poder utilizar. En una esquina vio un látigo negro, tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a él y se agachó para recogerlo. Luego lo miró y decidió que esa no era la posición más adecuada para lo que iba a hacer.

Con un gesto de ligero fastidio, por tener que interrumpir u diversión, se acercó a la puerta y llamó al hombre que esperaba fuera. Cuando él abrió la puerta y la vio con el látigo enseguida entendió. Entró dentro de la celda y agarró al joven con fuerza, levantándolo. Luego lo arrastró hasta una pared y le ató ambas manos a una argolla que pendía entre las piedras. Luego salió, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

- Bien, así está mejor – dijo la mujer y alzando la mano y luego soltándola hacia delante, dio un latigazo en la espalda del joven, que gritó al sentir la carne lacerada por el cuero negro -. ¡Así me gusta!

La mujer siguió durante un rato dándole latigazos, mientras dejaba escapar gritos de placer, que ahogaban los gritos de dolor del torturado. Cuando hubo pasado un tiempo y el joven pendía, laxo de la argolla, con la espalda chorreando sangre roja y cálida, la mujer se detuvo entre jadeos. No era su objetivo matarlo. Aún tenía que obtener la información que él poseía.

Soltó el látigo, lleno de sangre y piel arrancada, y se acercó a él. Se puso a su espalda, pegado a él. No le importaba la sangre. Al apoyarse en él, sintió como el cuerpo se tensaba en un gesto de dolor. Así, apoyada en su espalda sangrante, la mujer estiró el delicado cuello y su boca alcanzó la oreja derecha del joven. Mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza y suspiró.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente…- susurró ella al joven casi inconsciente -. Pero, sabes una cosa. Hoy podría ser la última vez. ¿No deseas que esto acabe? Si me dices lo que quiero todo acabará. Y serás…

- Esto sólo acabará con mi muerte – masculló él haciendo un esfuerzo -. O con la tuya, vieja bruja.

- Veo que seguimos en las mismas, Eeryah.

- Nun-... nunca me... rendiré, La-...dy Bryesha – susurró él dotando de un profundo sarcasmo al nombre de la mujer.

- Al menos, no has perdido el sentido del humor – rió ella separándose de él -. Sin embargo, para tu desgracia, el mío se está acabando – tras decir esto, la mujer clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Eeryah, arrancándole un grito más.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta y llamó al hombre, que le abrió enseguida. Antes de salir, Bryesha se giró hacia el joven.

- Volveremos a vernos Eeryah. Y aunque no consiga ninguno de tus secretos, estoy obteniendo tu sufrimiento. Y eso no me hace feliz, pero me da placer. Y eso es lo único que yo deseo.

**FIN.**


End file.
